ABC do Amor
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: Nem dois alfabetos inteiros seriam suficientes para definir o casal. Mas talvez eu consiga com um só! XD DRABBLE - InoGaa
1. A de Avião

"**ABC do Amor"**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**N/A: **Yo, minna! Aqui estou eu com mais uma fic pra vocês ^^ (eu não consigo ficar sem reviews, sério).

Dessa vez eu quis uma experiência diferente e estou fazendo uma drabble.

Como não poderia deixar de ser, é do casal InoGaa.

Vão ser vários capítulos curtinhos. Um para cada letra do alfabeto.

-

-

**A – Avião**

Ino morria de medo de avião. Gaara riu com vontade quando soube (uma coisa nada comum pra ele).

Mas ele não pôde evitar de ficar envergonhado quando ela pegou na sua mão quando o avião decolou.

Quando Ino sentiu a mão quente de Gaara, ela se sentiu mais segura e seu medo passou.

Talvez fosse bom que houvessem algumas turbulências durante o vôo, afinal.

-

-

**N/A:** Plixxx, não se esqueçam de comentar!

Eu sou uma autora muito gulosa que se alimenta de reviews! E eu não estou precisando de dieta, ok?

Bjxxx sabor maçã do amor!!


	2. B de Bunda

"**ABC do amor"**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**-**

**-**

**B – Bunda**

Ino sempre se orgulhou de seu corpo.

Gaara adorava ver Ino caminhando com seu andar felino. Principalmente por trás.

Quando a loira percebeu que Gaara a observava, ela passou a usar calças mais apertadas e a apontar mais seu lápis para ter o que jogar no lixo e passar em frente de sua carteira.

Os passeios só pararam quando os professores estavam cansados de ver Ino desfilando por aí.

-

-

**N/A: **Eu vim aqui com mais um capítulo dessa drabble pra vocês!

A periodicidade vai depender da minha força de vontade de postar, porque eu já tenho essa fic inteirinha escrita na minha agenda da escola e passada pro computador. Mas como eu sou má e eu amooo reviews eu vou postar aos poucos (6).

Brincadeirinha! Eu amo todos os meus leitores, por isso vou tentar postar um cap por dia. Eu disse _tentar_. Se eu não conseguir por favor não me matem, ok?

Obrigada à JoiceFlexa e a Roamuh-chan por terem comentado no meu mini-capítulo! Foi muito importante pra mim.

Kissus!


	3. C de Chocolate

"**ABC do Amor"**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**-**

**-**

**C – Chocolate**

Gaara nunca gostou de chocolate. Ele achava-o doce demais.

Mas quando começou a ver Ino comendo uma barra de chocolate meio-amargo por dia, ele resolveu experimentar de novo.

Tirou a conclusão de que não era tão ruim.

Quando ele a beijou pela primeira vez, ela tinha acabado de comer sua dose diária de chocolate meio-amargo.

Aí ele começou a gostar imensamente de chocolate.

-

-

**N/A:** Yo, minna!

Eu estou amaaaando todas as reviews *-* Simplesmente fantásticas, viu?

Aproveitaram bem esse capítulo?! Agora está na hora do que? *-*

**Criancinhas ao fundo: **Do que, tia Carla?

De mandar reviews novas pra mim, né? XD

Brincadeirinha. Quem não quiser não precisa mandar...mas eu ia ficar tããão feliz...

Kissus!


	4. D de Dado

"**ABC do Amor"**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**-**

**-**

**D – Dado**

Gaara adorava jogar. Ele era simplesmente viciado.

Em um dia chuvoso, ele convidou Ino para jogar. Quando ela negou o convite, ele a chamou de covarde.

Ino _nunca _poderia ser chamada de covarde. Isso feriu o orgulho dela.

A loira aceitou o convite.

E perdeu pra Gaara.

A aposta?

Quem perdesse teria que fazer o que o outro quisesse por uma semana.

-

-

**N/A: **Yo, minna!

Antes de tudo eu queria esclarecer que os capítulos não estão em ordem cronológica e tem alguma ligação com o outro, como se fossem vários momentos de uma fic reunidos, ok? XD

E muuuuiiiito obrigada pelas reviews de vocês. Eu nem posso acreditar em como essa drabble baka está agradando *-*

Kissus!


	5. E de Eu

"**ABC do Amor"**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**-**

**-**

**E - Eu**

Gaara era muito egocêntrico. Ino também.

Nenhum dos dois aceitava o que o outro falava.

Talvez fosse por isso que Ino e Gaara brigassem tanto.

Ou talvez, Tenten estivesse certa.

Os dois brigavam simplesmente porque se amavam.

-

-

**N/A: **Yo, minna!

Esse capítulo vai ser dedicado especialmente Tia Lirit (ou Tia Naty, porque eu gosto mais de chamar ela assim ^^), que me dá minhas reviews favoritas nessa fic e na Troca de Namorados.

Ah, sim! Tia Lirit, se não for incômodo, você poderia me falar o nome do livro que você mencionou na review?

Não se esqueçam de comentar!

Kissus!


	6. F de Fada

"**ABC do Amor"**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**-**

**-**

**F – Fada**

Na festa à fantasia do clube, uma garota vestida de fada veio dar em cima de Gaara.

Ele a dispensou friamente, enquanto Ino sorria vitoriosa do outro lado do salão, vestida de bruxa.

Mas quando a garota se afastou, Gaara começou a devanear sobre como Ino ficaria linda naquele vestido azul-claro combinando com os seus olhos e em como seus cabelos loiros cairiam lindamente pelas costas nuas do vestido.

Depois, Gaara se perguntou por que logo Ino lhe veio a cabeça

-

-

**N/A:** Estamos indo bem com essa fic, hein? Eu estou amando escrever ela. *-*

Outro capítulo especialmente (e somente ^^) dedicado à Tia Lirit, só porque ela tem um PC falecido XD.

Kissus!


	7. G de Garfield

"**ABC do Amor"**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**-**

**-**

**G – Garfield**

Ino ficou doente bem no dia em que o professor de Física passou a matéria da prova.

Sakura armou para que Gaara fosse levar os cadernos para ela.

Quando Ino abriu a porta, ela ainda estava de pijama. Com seu pijama do Garfield.

Gaara elogiou seu pijama ironicamente, fazendo-a corar.

Mas quando foi embora, ele não pôde deixar de pensar que por baixo da máscara de durona, Ino simplesmente escondia uma garota meiga que adorava o Garfield.

Mas o gato preferido de Ino seria sempre um certo ruivo.

-

-

**N/A:** Own, esse é um dos meus capítulos preferidos dessa fic *-*

Espero que tenham gostado desse também! ^^

Não se esqueçam de comentar, hein? Quem mandar uma review boa ganha o Gaara de presente *-* (como se eu desse ele pra alguém!)

Kissus!


	8. H de Hipocondríaco

"**ABC do Amor"**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**-**

**-**

**H – Hipocondríaco**

Ino descobriu certa vez, conversando com Temari, que Gaara era hipocondríaco. Ela riu muito quando soube.

Depois, quando a professora de Biologia disse que machas na pele poderiam ser hanseníase, Gaara começou a olhar pelo corpo para ver se ele tinha manchas.

Ino, vendo isso, começou a observar o corpo de Gaara também, para constatar que ele não tinha mancha nenhuma, apenas uma pele lisinha e branco-leite. Linda, por sinal.

Mais tarde, Gaara veio a descobrir que a única doença que ele tinha era o amor.

-

-

**N/A: **Desculpem pela falta de imaginação desse capítulo, eu não gosto muito dele. Mas é que tem poucas palavras com H "usáveis" pra essa fic e eu só conseguia pensar em duas: hipocondríaco e hipopótamo. E, bem, eu achei que era bem mais fácil escrever um romance com hipocondríaco do que com hipopótamo.

Não se esqueçam de comentar, porque eu amooo os comentários de vocês!!!

Agora, com licença, estou indo porque precisa fazer a lição de Física (eca!!!).

Kissus!


	9. I de Insípido

"**ABC do Amor"**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**-**

**-**

**I – Insípido**

Em uma aula de Química, o professor disse que a água era uma substância incolor, inodora e insípida.

Isso fez Ino pensar sobre que sabor teria a boca de Gaara e ela se xingou mentalmente por ficar pensando nisso.

Algum tempo depois ela finalmente pôde provar o sabor que a boca dele tinha. E ela se lembrou dessa aula de Química enquanto o beijava.

E Ino tirou uma conclusão: o beijo de Gaara era tudo, menos insípido.

-

-

**N/A: **Desculpem se esse cap é idiota, mas é meu preferido. Eu tive essa idéia assim que a minha professora de Química disse as propriedades da água (sim, eu estava escrevendo essa fic na minha agenda na aula de Química).

Tem até uma piadinha a respeito feita pela Carime: "água inodora" é igual a "Ino adora água". Eu sei que ela é doente, não precisam me avisar. ¬¬'

Ah, e uma resposta à Tia Lirit pela última review dela: sim, eu acho que a Ino foi mega-babona na pele do Gaara, mas eu também babaria, afinal...é o GAARA! E eu também achei kawaii a "doença" do Gaara (tudo bem que fui eu que escrevi, mas...).

Bom, mas se vocês não gostaram é só dizer na review (aquelas que querem reviews de qualquer jeito, né?).

Kissus!


	10. J de Jantar

"**ABC do Amor"**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**-**

**-**

**J – Jantar**

Desde pequena Ino adorava filmes românticos. E sua parte preferida era quando o casal principal saía para jantar à luz de velas.

Ela sempre se perguntava quando seria a sua vez.

Gaara achou idiota e piegas quando ouviu Ino contando para sua irmã que ela adoraria um jantar romântico.

Mas quando ele viu o brilho nos olhos dela ao entrar no restaurante com ele, pensou que talvez não fosse tão idiota e piegas assim.

-

-

**N/A: **Eu só posso dizer uma coisa desse cap: ninguém poderia imaginar como o Gaara é um fofo! Tudo bem, eu sei que fui eu que fiz ele fofo desse jeito ¬¬'

Tia Lirit, esse capítulo _também_ é dedicado a você, porque....ah, eu não sei porque é só que eu gosto de dedicar caps a você.

Não se esqueçam de deixar uma review senão eu vou na casa de vocês puxar seus pés à noite! *risada maléfica* ^

Zuerinha!^^ Mas o dedo de vocês não vai cair se apertarem o botãozinho verde-kawaii ali embaixo.

Kissus!


	11. L de Lírios

"**ABC do Amor"**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**-**

**-**

**L – Lírios**

Gaara sempre soubera que Ino gostava de flores, afinal sua família era dona de uma floricultura. Mas ele nunca se preocupara em saber qual era sua flor preferida.

Até que um dia Ino disse em altas vozes na sala de aula que _adoraria _ganhar um ramalhete de lírios brancos de um garoto.

Talvez isso fosse uma indireta, quem sabe. Mas tudo o que Gaara fez na ocasião foi bufar irritado.

Mas Gaara foi obrigado a se lembrar disso meses depois quando ele precisou comemorar um mês de namoro.

-

-

**N/A: **Own, eu amo esse cap só porque eu fico imaginando o Gaara segurando um buquê de lírios brancos(vocês já devem ter sacado que essa é minha flor preferida ^^) todo envergonhadinho. *----*

Como diz Tia Lirit: Lovei esse capítulo!

Não se esqueçam de comentar, viu? Porque eu ando recebendo comments diários de pessoas mega-importantes pra mim! XD

Kissus!


	12. M de Meu

"**ABC do Amor"**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**-**

**-**

**M - Meu**

Ino sempre fora egoísta.

Ela nunca gostara de dividir suas coisas.

Principalmente homens.

Ino odiava que olhassem para os "seus" homens.

Mas ela nunca ficara tão satisfeita em ter algo pra chamar de _seu_ tanto quanto quando chamou Gaara.

-

-

**N/A: **Desculpem mesmo não ter postado ontem T.T Mas minha net não entrava, por isso hoje é dose dupla de capítulos, ok?

Esse cap é bem mais curtinho do que os outros, mas não deixa de ser fofinho *-* Principalmente sendo InoGaa, né?

Espero que gostem!

Comentem clicando no botãozinho verde-lindo ali embaixo, ok?

Kissus!


	13. N de Namoro

"**ABC do Amor"**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**-**

**-**

**N – Namoro**

Gaara nunca mantinha relações sérias.

Ino também não. Mas ela sonhava com uma.

Quando os dois começaram a ficar, Ino nunca acreditou que Gaara um dia iria assumi-la.

Por isso ela resolveu tomar a iniciativa e pedi-lo em namoro na frente de todo mundo e aos berros.

-

-

**N/A: **Segundo cap do dia!!!

Espero que gostem desse também. Inclusive a dedicatória hoje vai ser pra duas pessoas: Tia Lirit (como se ninguém soubesse ¬¬') e pra Graziele, que anda lendo muitas fics minhas e virou minha fã *-*

Não se esqueçam de comentar, viu? ^^

Kissus!


	14. O de Olhos

"**ABC do Amor"**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**-**

**-**

**O – Olhos**

O que todo mundo admirava em Gaara eram seus olhos verde-água.

O que todo mundo admirava em Ino eram seus olhos azul-piscina.

Quando Ino beijou Gaara pela primeira vez, ela se sentiu perdida no meio de um mar do Caribe.

Depois disse sua cor favorita passou automaticamente a ser aquamarine.

Gaara também se sentiu perdido, mas em um céu sem nuvens.

Foi então que ele entendeu pela primeira vez a graça que Shikamaru via em observar o céu.

-

-

**N/A: **Own, eu amei esse cap também! *-* Ou melhor, eu "lovei" esse cap. Ele é quase a minha heroína (ignorem se não entenderam...há quem entenda).

Capítulo dedicado novamente à minha Tia louca, né, Lirit? ^^

Não se esqueçam de escrever uma reviewzinha pra mim, tá? (se bem que eu gosto de reviews grandes).

Kissus!


	15. P de Playboy

"**ABC do Amor"**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**-**

**-**

**P – Playboy**

Ino sempre chamava Gaara de playboy para provocá-lo.

Ele nunca aceitara esse rótulo.

Mas ela continuava a usar essa palavra pelo menos 10 vezes por dia para chamá-lo.

Quando eles começaram a namorar, Gaara acabou gostando do jeito com que Ino falava "meu playboy".

Talvez ela pudesse ser sua "playgirl".

-

-

N/A: Yo, minna!

Desculpem, mas essa nota da autora vai ser rapidinha porque eu estou saindo pra assistir filme com minhas amigas e já estou atrasada.

Plixxxx, comentem, ok?

**K**issus ;*


	16. Q de Quociente

"**ABC do Amor"**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**-**

**-**

**Q - Quociente**

Na aula de Literatura, a professora resolveu dividir a turma em duplas para fazer a redação.

Pela lista de chamada.

Maldita hora em que não havia nenhum H entre o I e o G!

Ino e Gaara juntos fazendo uma redação?

Qual será o quociente dessa divisão?

-

-

**N/A: **Yo, minna!

Hoje eu estou com tempo pra uma nota da autora maiorzinha ^^

Eu "lovei" esse cap também. *-*

Eu não sou muito chegada a colocar riminhas nas minhas fics, mas essa saiu sem querer depois que eu vi que no meu mp5 o tema da Ino e do Gaara ficavam perto por causa da ordem alfabética e eu achei um adesivo antigo meu que rimava paixão com equação...então, saiu isso!

Espero que gostem e deixem uma review de presente pra essa fic-writter baka que vos fala.

**K**issus ;*


	17. R de Roda gigante

"**ABC do Amor"**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**-**

**-**

**R – Roda-gigante**

Os festivais da primavera eram muito comuns na cidade.

E Ino adorava vestir seu quimono rosa florido todo ano.

Gaara odiava festivais, ele achava que eram felizes demais. Mas ele foi obrigado a ir com Temari naquele ano.

Ele também foi obrigado a ir na roda-gigante com Ino.

Gaara gostou da vista de lá de cima,mas ele gostou bem mais da vista do seu lado.

-

-

N/A: Eu particularmente acho esse cap bem kawaii, mas não é um dos meu favoritos porque soa muito clichê de anime, com festivais da primavera e tals.

Mas...se vocês gostaram ou se vocês odiaram não se esqueçam de deixar uma review comentando, ta?

Ah, já ia esquecendo: cap dedicado à Carime, que lê essa fic na minha agenda da escola e que achou que eu ia pôr rato na letra R (e que o Gaara ia subir em cima da cadeira pra Ino matar ¬¬').

**K**issus ;*


	18. S de Saia

"**ABC do Amor"**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**-**

**-**

**S – Saia**

Gaara não gostava quando Temari usava saias curtas.

Ele achava que vulgar demais e sempre brigava com ela por esse motivo.

Mas ele não reclamou quando sua irmã emprestou sua mini-saia mais curta para Ino usar.

Talvez não fosse tão vulgar assim em outras pessoas.

-

-

**N/A: **Esse capítulo foi feito em homenagem a todos os irmãos ciumentos do mundo, que super-protegem a irmã (apesar de eu não ter um, por seu filha-única e de não conhecer nenhum também).

Sabe, eu comecei a pensar uma coisa quando a Lirit disse que gostava das frases finais dos caps: eu também acho elas geniais!

Ah, vocês não vão perder nada se deixarem uma review pra mim, ok? Mas podem ganhar a gratidão eterna de uma autora-baka! ^^

**K**issus ;*


	19. T de Telefone

"**ABC do Amor"**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**-**

**-**

**T- Telefone**

Gaara nunca fora de falar muito. E Ino sabia disso.

Mas isso não impediu que a conta de celular de Gaara viesse com um preço altíssimo àquele mês.

Ino não parava de ligar a cobrar pra ele e ficar falando ininterruptamente. Sozinha, pois Gaara quase nunca respondia.

Ela ficou surpresa quando disse uma vez "Desliga você" e ele simplesmente desligou na cara dela.

-

-

**N/A: **Capítulo dedicado à Carime, que queria que T fosse de tartaruga, mas eu não consegui encaixar nada aqui que não ficasse tosco e/ou infantil.

Obrigada pelas review que a Graziele vem deixando também, admiro muito a força de vontade de ler dela.

Deixem uma review vocês também, pra alegrar uma autora em crise, ok?

**K**issus ;*


	20. U de Uva

"**ABC do Amor"**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**-**

**-**

**U – Uva**

Ino detestava suco de uva. Mas ela sabia que esse era o único suco que Gaara tomava.

Um dia, ela resolveu que iria fazer uma jarra de suco de uva só pra ele.

Digamos que Ino não é muito boa na cozinha e acabou colocando sal ao invés de açúcar no copo dele.

Ela acabou ficando cheia de suco na roupa também. Mas isso foi porque ele cuspiu nela.

-

-

**N/A: **Desculpem por ter mudado esse capítulo, ignorem, ok? Foi por pequenos problemas pessoais com o antigo. ^^

O botãozinho verde-sexy ali embaixo é lindo demais pra ser ignorado, vocês não acham? ^^

**K**issus ;*


	21. V de Vela

"**ABC do Amor"**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**-**

**-**

**V- Vela**

Ino detestava ficar olhando Sakura e Sasuke se "comerem" durante o intervalo das aulas.

Um dia, ela expressou essa opinião em voz alta, assim que os dois começaram com a agarração.

Gaara declarou que ela não estava de vela e quando ela lhe indagou porque, ele respondeu.

Mas com um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

**-**

**-**

**N/A: **Ao contrário do que alguns podiam esperar, eu não xinguei a Ino de vaca e nem o Gaara de veado nesse capítulo ¬¬' Essa é uma fic de romance InoGaa e não uma "Esculache os personagens mais fofos de Naruto".

Bom, eu não tenho mais o que falar a respeito das postagens, a não ser uma coisa que todo mundo já deve ter percebido: estamos chegando ao final disso aqui....T.T Essa semana eu termino a fic...Buuuááá´!!!! (aquelas exageradas, né?).

Ah, já ia me esquecendo de dizer: o capítulo anterior conserva o mesmo nome, as eu mudei a essência dele, por conta de pequenos problemas pessoais.

Não se esqueçam do meu conselho a respeito do botãozinho verde-sexy. =P

**K**issus ;*


	22. X de Xerox

"**ABC do Amor"**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**-**

**-**

**X – Xérox**

Gaara nunca costumava escolher bem os lugares onde beijava Ino. Eles eram bastante inusitados.

Ino nunca reclamava de passar vergonha no meio de uma fila de banco, por exemplo.

Um dia, os dois precisaram tirar xérox de um trabalho do colégio.

Acreditem, o atendente da papelaria ficou realmente envergonhado quando viu Gaara beijando Ino depois que ela disse que ele era um gato.

-

-

**N/A: **Bem, não foi uma idéia muito boa, eu sei, podem me pregar na cruz com chicletinho Buballoo. Mas, cara, X é uma letra muito difícil. Eu tive que ler o dicionário pra achara alguma coisa que prestasse. Porque eu acredito que ninguém de vocês queria um Gaara xenofóbico de cabeça raspada. Queria? O.o

Aliás, o botãozinho verde-sexy ali embaixo é lindo demais pra ser ignorado, vocês não acham? Eu estou apaixonada por ele...[/baba

**K**issus ;*


	23. Z de Zanga

"**ABC do Amor"**

**By Carlinha-chan *~**

**-**

**-**

**Z – Zanga**

Ino se zangava com muita facilidade.

E ela ficou muito brava quando Gaara não comprou a blusa que ela viu no shopping.

E quando ele não comprou o novo CD do The Gazette pra ela.

Mas essa zanga foi embora quando ele mostrou a ela a razão de não gastar dinheiro.

Um anel de casamento.

-

-

**N/A: **Bom, final bem tosco pra falar a verdade, mas eu não consegui fazer muita coisa com a letra Z...tive que recorrer ao dicionário de novo ¬¬'

Ah, Grazi, quanto ao acento de xérox...sim, eu sei que a palavra não é acentuada, mas como eu estava com pressa, nem me dei ao trabalho de mudar, já que o acento ficou lá por causa do corretor ortográfico do Word.

Bom, chegamos ao final dessa drabble que eu amooo de coração!

Eu dedico ela a algumas pessoas:

**Lirit Oliver **(por ter feitos comentários lindoooos)

**Graziele **(por estar sempre aqui lendo e comentando)

**JoyceFlexa **(por acompanhar desde o início)

**Lady MahH** (por ler essa fic antes que todo mundo no meio da aula de Química e me ajudar a ter mais idéias)

Obrigada também a quem começou a ler agora no finalzinho, mas deixa reviews super-fofas!!

**K**issus ;* e até a próxima


End file.
